nerdgamesfandomcom-20200215-history
6/07 Downtime
Wrap-up The Risen arrive in their storage-facility-emergency-haven-bolt-hole several hours before sunrise. Before long, all but Julio have acquiesced to sleep as the weight of daybreak approaches, and for another hour and a half, Julio stays up glued to his phone getting updates from news agencies, social media, and youtube. When you all awake the next evening, Julio quickly brings you up to speed. The majority of Norfolk, Virginia Beach, and Portsmouth have been locked down by authorities, and a systematic means of evacuating the cities is being taken by the federal government. In all, twenty six structures, all of which had previously been discussed as major Camarilla targets, have been leveled, including the three in Virginia Beach that you didn’t torch. The President has declared Virginia Beach to be in a state of emergency, and the National Guard as well as the U.S. Navy based in and around Norfolk have been mobilized to aid with the disaster control, clean up, and evacuation. The story coming out of the media is that Norfolk was targeted by a domestic religious-extremist terrorist group that was using the recent upsurge in the occupy movement to mask their activities, which targeted businesses and government establishments that they felt failed to adhere to their rigorous religious standards of morality. With Julio’s carefully trained eye, he’s been able to pick up on several small pieces of video footage that have been digitally touched up to change their apparent time or date to coincide with the reports that the media has been giving. In the Kindred world, about ten o’clock that night Scruggs gives the gang a call and tells them that the Sabbat are attempting to siege Norfolk, and that the Camarilla is evacuating most of their citizens to Virginia Beach, despite the fact that the Cavalier Hotel, the Elysium that is the bastion of the Tower’s presence was in fact leveled in the initial Sabbat attack. The carefully laid Camarilla plans to deal with a new Sabbat siege have gone into place, as the pre-orchestrated cover story is now the major headline running across the globe. But details about what the Camarilla’s next move is going to be is slow in coming out. But he says that there is a lot of Camarilla chatter about the Justicariate getting involved. Regardless, he says that the best thing to do is keep your heads down for the next week or so, and try not to leave your haven if you can avoid it. Feeding is going to be difficult with a forced evacuation going into effect in the downtown areas, and the well controlled chaos erupting in all corners of society as people are having to put their lives on hold while the government sorts out what to do next. Scruggs also asks several of the big questions that is weighing on his mind, what happened to the Wild Things, how did the Sabbat know to coordinate their attack with the Anarch assault, and what you all experienced during the attack. As the Risen recount their harrowing night, Scruggs asks a few pointed questions to fill gaps in his knowledge of the series of events. As you wind down your recap of the events, Scruggs goes silent for a long couple of seconds, and then he says, “A lot of Kindred died last night. The numbers on the Camarilla side aren’t verified yet, but it looks like somewhere in the neighborhood of a dozen of them were destroyed. … And we lost most of the Wild Things, and … John’s missing too. Just after the explosions went off, when we were on our way to the rendezvous point, the Sons got hit by a pair of Sabbat packs that must have trailed us from our last target. They forced us off the road, and we scattered out of the car. The fight was pretty fierce, and I think we dropped two or three of them, but we got separated. We all eventually made it back to our meeting point, but John never showed. Hopefully he just got cut off by the Sabbat pack, and he had to bed down somewhere else, but we haven’t heard from him yet, and … and I can’t track his phone. Please let us know if you guys come across him.” After a bit of a somber back and forth, Scruggs asks if you guys will meet up with the Sons at the construction trailer in a couple of nights on the 19th. Jack The night between the attacks and meeting with the remaining Sons, Jack disappears for a lengthy time, presumably to feed and reflect upon current events. Category:Downtime